The time we were all lost
by Peggi J. Crawford
Summary: Introducing a lot of original characters to the cast of the first few seasons of LOST will be a little rough, but basically, a new camp is discovered, there will be many casualties, and a new war that not everyone will escape from.


Peggi-Okay, so I'm back! But not with updates to old fics, but with a brand new one! Hopefully one that I'll actually finish. First of all, the idea came when I hadn't even finished season 2, I know, I'm a little behind. But for those of you who don't know any more than I do, there are no real spoilers in this, although I do appologize for killing off characters you may like, I have no dislike of any characters although I do have 2 I am TOTALLY in love with. There will be original characters in this story, lots of character death, drama, action, romance and plenty of confusion because this is also a crossover!! Enjoy!

Standard disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, nor do I own the plot for the original series, Lost. If I did, Sayid would be naked. A lot. So it would be on HBO. Or on a porno DVD that only I have access to. So none of you would be reading this. Because I'd keep the hot Iraqi all to myself. MINE!

**CHAPTER ONE**

It had been about a week since Claire began to feel spells of dizziness, then came the fever. She was no longer able to take care of Aaron; her strength was completely gone. Two weeks passed and then came the rash. It started on her forehead, it looked like some form of acne but then spread and the blisters began to spread down her face and to her neck. By the time it reached her upper chest her breathing began to worsen and it was almost as though she had pneumonia. Jack had looked her over but couldn't figure out what was wrong with her, and it seemed as though she had some disease that he'd never heard of before. A disease that pertained to the island.

Her throat began to swell and by the third week Jack had to perform an emergency tracheotomy on her. Some time between the third and fourth week, Claire was dead. Charlie insisted on digging the grave himself but the lack of sleep and the time he'd spent with her, he could barely dig the grave out. Sayid had to move the body for him and place her into the grave.

That was just the beginning of their troubles.

Since Claire's tragic death, none of the other survivors of the plane crash had gotten sick, nor had they shown any symptoms of the strange illness that had taken the young blonde's life, but since then, extra precautions had been taken. No one shared the same drinking water bottles, everyone was more sanitary with handling their food than ever, almost everyone had seemed to become isolated from one another.

It was one early morning while Jin was catching fish that he saw a small sail boat, one that couldn't possibly hold more than a few passengers, floating with its sails torn. It seemed as though it had no passengers aboard but the chance to salvage what was on the boat or to see if anyone was actually there couldn't be passed up.

"BOAT!!" Jin yelled loudly, running towards camp, waving his arms wildly to get everyone's attention.

"Did he say boat?" Hurley was the first to stand and begin running to the shoreline.

Sure enough, he saw the boat Jin had seen, not headed towards them but more or less drifting around with the current. After remembering the last time they swam out to the sailboat which was starting to drift towards their camp anyway. When they made it to the boat, Sayid was the first to climb aboard.

"There are people on this boat!" he knelt down and touched the face of a young red-headed girl.

There were 4 people on board, two male and two female. One of the girls had long red hair and pale skin, her hair was curly and was covering most of her face. The other female had long dark straight hair and tanned skin, most likely Asian or Hispanic to some nature. The first male that they saw had had no shirt on, a dark tan and shoulder-length black hair. He had very defined abs and he was holding the hand of the darker haired girl. The second male was lying on his stomach, shorter dark brown hair and not much of a tan but mostly a burn.

"They're all alive, just unconscious," Jack stated after evaluating all of them.

"How long do you think they have been out here?" Sayid asked, turning the man with the shorter hair onto his back.

"Days, maybe weeks. The motor on their boat probably stopped working and they had to drift with the current. I'll try to help them out as much as I can and when one of them wakes up, we can ask exactly what happened."

After Claire had passed away, everyone took turns taking care of Aaron. He had been sleeping, and so during all of the excitement, Sun, who was in charge of him that day had left him in his cradle. As the boat came closer to the island, Sun went to go pick him up and realized he was burning up with fever.

"Guys, something is wrong with Aaron!" Sun announced to the rest of the camp.

Between the commotion about the boat and the worries about Aaron, the entire beach was full of chaos. People running from the sand to the water to greet the ship, people running to sun to see what was wrong with the baby, it was safe to say that everyone was in a nature of panic. Jack and Sayid carefully lifted the four stranded victims out of the sailboat and took them to tents where he could examine them all. They were very dehydrated, burned from the sun, and probably hadn't had much to eat in quite some time. Jack couldn't find any major wounds, a few cuts and scrapes, chances are the heat had simply gotten to them. He tried to force them to drink and let nature take its course.

After they were looked over, he went to check on Aaron. He was beginning to form a little bit of a rash. It didn't take him long to realize that the islanders had a serious problem. Whatever disease had killed Claire was contagious, and whatever she had died from Aaron now had. At one point or another, they had all come into contact with Claire. He didn't want to start a panic, and so he made a decision that he hoped wouldn't cause alarm.

"I think we should quarantine Aaron for a while, I'll keep an eye on him, but I should be quarantined as well unless there is some kind of emergency. I think whatever Claire had, Aaron might have a slight case of, but he doesn't look as bad as she did during the first stages, so I think the rest of us will be okay."

He hoped that no one would notice the panic in his voice. Apparently, everyone was too interested in the new arrivals to really notice that he had fear in his voice as he spoke and began heading to the far end of the beach to quarantine himself.

It had been a few hours since the sailboat had been pulled onto shore and finally one of the newcomers began to stir. Hurley immediately ran to go find Jack.

"Hey, I know you wanna be by yourself and all, but the girl with the red hair is waking up!" he yelled inside of the tent he knew that Jack had barricaded himself inside of.

Jack kept his distance from the rest of the group as he followed Hurley back to the camp. Sun was helping the redhead to sit up; she seemed disoriented which was to be expected.

Sawyer handed the girl a bottle of water and was the first to speak, "so, where ya from, red?"

She grumbled under her breath, "My name's not 'red', it's Klaire, with a 'K', but my friends call me Kenny. Where am I?"

"Klaire, huh, with a K?" Charlie felt his eyes water up, "We'll stick to Kenny then."

Klaire looked around, realizing that she was on a beach of some sort, still trying to figure out when she got off of the boat.

"We found you floating around in the water," Jack began, "can you remember what happened to you and your three friends?" he was assessing her level of consciousness.

"We went out for a ride on a friend's boat. We thought we had enough gas for the motor, no one told us we needed to mix oil into it. When we ran out of what was in the tank, Lana tried to refill it but it wouldn't start back up. Clark was the only one who knew anything about boats, so we tried to sail our way back. We didn't know what we were doing. There was a storm, the sails were ruined, we were stranded for several days, I'm not sure how long. We ran out of food and water, and then Tex passed out from the heat, I started feeling lightheaded probably a few hours after that, and then I woke up here. That's all I can remember."

Klaire took another big drink from the water bottle and wiped sweat off of her forehead.

"So, Lana is the brunette girl, which one is Tex and Clark?" Kate asked.

"Tex has the longer hair, Clark has the shorter hair. Tex and Lana are totally a couple. Me and Tex grew up together as kids."

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Jack asked her, holding up three.

"I don't know, I've been blind since I was 5," she looked in his general direction.

"Wait, then how did you know-" Sawyer was cut off by her hysterical laughter.

"Sorry, three, I'm just playing. I've been stuck on a freaking boat for God knows how long, I just needed to crack _some_ kind of joke. Even if it was a stupid one. So, you never answered _my_ question. Where am I?"

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Lana and Clark from Smallville**

**Tex My IRL boyfriend James**

**Klaire/Kenny My IRL girlfriend Tami**

**Please send feedback! Sorry for the short chapter!**


End file.
